With the increasing down-scaling of integrated circuits and increasingly demanding requirements to the speed of integrated circuits, transistors need to have higher drive currents with increasingly smaller dimensions. Fin field-effect transistors (FinFET) were thus developed. FIGS. 1 illustrate a cross-sectional view of a conventional FinFET, wherein the cross-sectional view is made crossing the fin rather than the source and drain regions. Fins 100 are formed as vertical silicon fins extending above substrate 102 and are used to form source and drain regions (not shown) and channel regions therebetween. Shallow trench isolation (STI) regions 120 are formed to define fins 100. Gate 108 is formed over fins 100. Gate dielectric 106 is formed to separate fins 100 from gate 108.
It is realized that the parasitic capacitance (shown with capacitors 110) is generated between gate 108 and semiconductor strips 122, wherein STI regions 120 act as the insulator of parasitic capacitor 110. The parasitic capacitance adversely affects the performance of the respective integrated circuit, and needs to be reduced.